Un Dragón y Una Flor
by Feltoneana
Summary: TERMINADO Para Pansy Parkinson ser prefecta es algo nuevo. Se sorprende al descubrir que deberá vigilar los pasillos junto a Draco Malfoy. Luego de esto¿Cambiarán sus sentimientos hacia el Slytherin? Una historia de amor entre pasillos, armarios y escobas
1. Grey Eyes

CAPITULO 1 – Grey Eyes

¡¡¡Vamos Pansy despierta!!! Bajaremos tarde a desayunar.

Pansy Parkinson abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se iba incorporando en la cama. Al abrirlos completamente miró con odio a su amiga y exclamó:

Gracias por despertarme Rachel, sinceramente te lo agradezco. Pero dime. ¿Era necesario gritarme tan fuerte en el oído? Casi me dejas sorda.

Su amiga, mientras se peinaba los castaños y lacios cabellos, respondió:

Pues claro q lo era, a ti es imposible despertarte de otra manera. Duermes como un tronco querida. Pero ahora deja de quejarte y vístete de una buena vez. ¿O acaso pensabas bajar a desayunar en pijama?

De acuerdo. Tú ganas. Exclamó Pansy y, mientras se colocaba su túnica, le preguntaba: - Rach. ¿Dónde se encuentran Cordelia y Elana?

Ya bajaron, supongo.

Cuando terminaron de arreglarse bajaron las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones de las chicas y observaron que en la Sala Común estaban varias personas y entre ellas, Elana y Cordelia, q charlaban entretenidas. Al parecer ellas habían acabado su desayuno. Salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde se sentaron y comenzaron a tomar su taza de avena mientras charlaban. Al terminar su desayuno se dirigieron nuevamente a la Sala Común De Slytherin en busca de sus amigas. Las encontraron sentadas en los sillones.

¡¡Hola Cordelia¡¡Hola Elana¿Cómo están? – Preguntó Pansy.

Mejor imposible. Charlando un poco. Disculpen que no las hemos esperado para desayunar juntas, es que hoy nos levantamos muy temprano y no quisimos molestarlas. – Explicó Elana mientras Pansy y Rachel se hundían en los cómodos sillones enfrente de ellas.

Chicas, en 15 minutos tenemos clase con Snape. Debemos apurarnos para no llegar tarde. – Dijo Cordelia y así las cuatro amigas salieron de la Sala Común y se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras para tener clase de Pociones con Snape.

En los pasillos encontraron a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle hablando mientras también se dirigían al mismo lugar. Las puertas de la mazmorra se abrieron y todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin entraron en ella, sentándose cada uno de ellos en su pupitre. Pansy (como siempre) junto a Rachel. Elana y Cordelia enfrente de ellas. La clase comenzó aburrida e interminable, como todas las demás. Y mientras Pansy dibujaba corazoncitos y estrellitas en su pergamino, la hora y media pasaba. No tenía ganas de hacer tarea y por eso (simulando que escribía) dibujaba garabatos. La clase había terminado y todos se retiraban de la mazmorra. Mientras Pansy tomaba sus libros y pergaminos escuchó sonar la voz de Snape que decía:

Señorita Parkinson, usted quédese. Quiero informarle algo antes de que se retire.

De acuerdo, profesor Snape. – Respondió Pansy algo sorprendida.

Oye Pansy, nosotras te esperamos en la clase de Transformaciones. – Dijo Elana mientras Rachel y Cordelia asentían con la cabeza. Y mientras las chicas se alejaban, ella pensaba si Snape le pediría la tarea y, al ver que lo único que hizo fueron garabatos le mandaría tarea extra por una semana entera. "Ay no, por favor que no me pida la tarea" Pensaba Pansy preocupada mientras se acercaba al extenso escritorio de Snape.

Señorita Parkinson, quería informarle que usted esta elegida para ser la nueva prefecta de Slytherin. Comienza a vigilar el sexto piso hoy desde las 9:00 de la noche, (o sea luego de la cena) hasta las 12:00hs, también, de la noche. ¿Entendido?

Si, profesor Snape. Entendido. – Respondió Pansy mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro. Siempre había querido ser prefecta. – Pero, profesor – Continuó Pansy – Tengo entendido que la tarea de prefectos se realiza con dos alumnos. ¿Quién será el otro alumno prefecto?

Todavía no lo he decidido. Pero esta noche usted lo descubrirá, señorita Parkinson. Ahora puede retirarse.

Adiós, profesor Snape. – Saludó Pansy mientras salía de la mazmorra pegando saltitos de alegría.

Caminaba por los pasillos para dirigirse a la clase de Transformaciones. Estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. De repente choca con alguien. Sus libros, pergaminos, plumas y demás se esparcieron por el suelo. Ella se agachó a recogerlos todos, mientras aquella persona (que aún no había visto, ya que su vista estaba clavada en sus útiles) la ayudaba. Levantó la vista para darle las gracias y disculparse. Se encontró con dos hermosos, pero fríos ojos grises. Se perdió en ellos, no podía dejar de observarlos. Pero dejó de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que aquellos preciosos ojos pertenecían a Draco Malfoy. Tenía unos ojos tan bonitos…

Deberías fijarte por donde caminas, Parkinson. – Le reprochó Malfoy mientras se levantaban los dos del suelo.

Gracias, Malfoy. – Exclamó Pansy mientras se marchaba.

Ese fue el primer capitulo! espero q les haya gustado!! Dejen reviews!! Los adoro )

Miss Feltoneana


	2. Inesperada Tentación

CAPITULO 2 – Inesperada Tentación

¡¡¿Qué vas a ser prefecta?!! – Decía sorprendida Cordelia, mientras la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

¡¡¡FELICITACIONES!!! – Gritaron Rachel y Elana.

Muchas gracias chicas. Comienzo esta noche. –

¿Y quien será tu compañero o compañera? – Preguntó ansiosa Elana.

No lo se, Snape me dijo que todavía no lo decidió. Esta noche lo sabré.

Las cuatro amigas estaban en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Eran las siete y media. Era una tarde muy fría. El día casi terminaba y la hora se acercaba. Siguieron charlando mucho tiempo hasta la hora de la cena. Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor mientras conversaban de lo extraño y nuevo que sería para Pansy ser prefecta. Continuaron con su charla mientras comían. La cena terminó y todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones para descansar. Todos menos Pansy Parkinson, a quien le tocaba ser prefecta. Subió a su habitación junto a sus amigas para arreglarse un poco. Peinó sus cortos, negros y lacios cabellos con rapidez y bajó las escaleras, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigas, quienes le gritaron al marcharse:

¡¡¡Suerte Pansy!!!

•.•.•

Llegó, por fin, al sexto piso. Estaba oscuro y al parecer, todavía no llegaba su acompañante. "¿Quien será?" Se preguntaba Pansy impaciente por sus adentros. Hasta que de repente escucha pasos atrás suyo. Se voltea y encuentra a…

¿Malfoy? – Exclamó sorprendida.

Si, Malfoy. – Respondió Draco con naturalidad.

Tú… ¿Tú eres el otro prefecto?

Pues parece que si. ¿Comenzamos de una vez?

Claro. – Exclamó Pansy.

Y así, vigilando entre pasillo y pasillo sin cruzar siquiera una sola palabra, pasaron 2 horas. De repente, las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo por el que ahora caminaban Draco y Pansy se apagaron. Para sorpresa de Draco, Pansy se echó asustadísima a sus fuertes brazos mientras decía casi en silencio:

Ay, no. ¿Que sucede Malfoy?

Hey, hey, hey! Parkinson. No hay nada a que temer. De seguro las antorchas se apagaron por el viento.

Pues yo no lo creo. – Decía aterrorizada mientras temblaba en los brazos del rubio Malfoy.

Tengo… Miedo. – Exclamó cuando de repente las antorchas volvieron a encenderse y Pansy tomó conciencia de a quien estuvo abrazando todo este tiempo. "OOH NO. ¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTOY HACIENDO¡ESTOY ABRAZANDO A DRACO MALFOY!" Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de hermosos y profundos ojos grises. Enseguida, casi sin darse cuenta, volvió a perderse en ellos. Como aquella mañana, luego de tropezar con él en los pasillos, sintió nuevamente que no podía apartar su mirada de ellos. "Es muy bonita" Pensó Draco sintiendo enormes deseos de besarla justo en ese preciso instante. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente al igual que sus labios. Ya podían sentir su respiración y el aliento propio de cada uno. El deseo crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. "No puedes hacerlo, Pansy. ¿En que diablos estás pensando? "Se decía a si misma al mismo tiempo que se alejaba con rapidez de aquel rubio, dejándolo atónito.

¿Qué sucede? Le dijo algo molesto sujetándola suavemente del brazo.

Malfoy ¿Qué sucedería si alguien nos viera? Se supone que somos prefectos para vigilar estos pasillos, para que nadie ande paseándose a estas horas y no precisamente para andar besándonos en los rincones. Además…

¿Además qué?

Mejor déjalo ahí ¿Quieres?

Como tú digas – Respondió Draco soltando su brazo.

Eh, Malfoy, mira. – Le dijo Pansy mostrándole su reloj de mano. – Son las doce y cuarto. Nuestra tarea ha terminado. Debemos dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones.

Pues entonces, adiós. – Dijo el rubio fríamente al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta y se marchaba. Pansy se quedó pensando en que hubiese sucedido, si en lugar de frenar el momento, se dejaba llevar por aquellos profundos ojos grises y rió con tan solo pensarlo: "¿YO BESANDO A MALFOY¡POR DIOS!" Y sin pensar mas en el asunto, se marchó rápidamente por el pasillo, en el que, hace unos momentos atrás, se había marchado Draco Malfoy.


	3. Miradas

CAPITULO 3 – Miradas

¡¿Qué dices¡¿CASI BESAS A MALFOY?! – Decía Rachel sorprendida pero divertida a la vez.

Pues a mi me parece estupendo, Malfoy es muy atractivo, yo diría que demasiado. Tiene unos ojos preciosos. ¿Los has visto? Aparte ese cuerpo atlético que tiene. Es tan sexy. En mi opinión, él es uno de los más guapos de todo Hogwarts. Pansy y Draco hacen una estupenda pareja. – Decía Elana entusiasmada.

¡Ay chicas basta! Fue solo un momento de… ¡Nos dejamos llevar¿Bien? Solo eso. Aparte… Aparte ni siquiera nos besamos. Malfoy no me atrae. El no me gusta.

Vamos, Pansy. Deja de ocultarlo. Mueres por Malfoy. Somos tus amigas. ¿Acaso crees que no te conocemos? Bien si no quieres decirnos eso, por lo menos acepta que es muy guapo. No puedes negarlo. – Dijo Cordelia.

Bien, bien. No voy a negarlo Draco es… Es muy lindo.

¿Solo eso? – Preguntó una impaciente Rachel al mismo tiempo que una pícara sonrisa se le dibujaba en su perfecto y bonito rostro.

Ya, ya. ¡Está bien! Les diré. ¡Draco Malfoy esta tremendamente fuerte! – Decía Pansy mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un color rojo intenso. - ¿Listo¿Ya han escuchado lo que tanto querían escuchar¿Ahora me dejarán en paz un minuto?

Si Pansy, ya está. Aunque tuvimos que sacártelo con tirabuzón, eso era lo que queríamos escuchar. – Decía Rachel mientras se reía torpemente junto a Elana y Cordelia.

Bien, bien. Ahora quiero dormir. Así que si no les molesta. Hay personas que tuvieron que vigilar pasillos durante cuatro horas y ahora están muy cansadas. ¿Quieren mas detalles? Aquella persona está ahora mismo hablándoles y pidiéndoles a gritos que la dejen descansar. – Exclamaba Pansy tirándose en su cómoda cama.

Ah, claro. ¿Como no Pansy? Nos olvidamos que has estado mucho tiempo haciendo no sé que cosa con un chico llamado Draco Malfoy. Perdona las molestias. Es obvio que ahora debes estar muy cansada, no me extraña. – Reía Elana. Cada vez las carcajadas era más fuertes.

¡Ya basta¡¿Pueden callarse de una vez?! – Decía Pansy a los gritos, acto seguido de un almohadazo volador que golpeó a sus tres amigas, dejándolas sentadas en el suelo. Pero aquello no impidió que ellas continuaran riéndose. - ¿Pueden cortarla con el asunto¡Quiero dormir¿Acaso no lo entienden?

Perdona Pansy, es que nos gusta mucho cuando te enojas. Nos causa mucha gracia. Pero no continuaremos con las carcajadas. Te dejaremos dormir. – Dijo Rachel.

Y así, las cuatro amigas se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, apagaron sus veladores y se durmieron enseguida. Todas menos Pansy. El rostro de Draco Malfoy tan cerca suyo, apunto de besarla, aquellos ojos grises tan bonitos que no cesaban de observarla no la dejaba tranquila. No podía dormir. No podía arrancar de su mente aquel recuerdo que le quitaba el sueño, pero a la vez, la confundía…

Pansy, cuando al fin amaneció, se dio cuenta de que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Sus amigas, aún no despertaban y decidió bañarse, para luego bajar a la Sala Común. Eso fue lo que hizo. Se dirigió al baño con el mayor de los cuidados tratando de no despertar a sus amigas. Al terminar de asearse se vistió, se peinó, se abrigó y se dirigió a la Sala Común (que por cierto estaba vacía) decidida a esperar que sus amigas despertaran y así, dirigirse al Gran Salón para, juntas desayunar. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer para que el tiempo pasara más rápido era leer. Y sacó su libro de romance, aquel que tanto le gustaba leer y comenzó con la lectura. El tiempo fue pasando y de a poco la Sala Común se fue llenando de alumnos, unos que charlaban y otros que recién despertaban y bajaban las escaleras, en el caso de Elana, Cordelia y Rachel que bajaban a su encuentro. Se saludaron y partieron las cuatro a desayunar. Mientras tomaba su taza de avena, sentía la mirada impaciente que le clavaba Malfoy desde su asiento. No podía impedir ruborizarse. Su mirada automáticamente se posó en el rostro de Malfoy, pero trató de disimularlo mirando de reojo. "¿Por qué me mira de ese modo?" Se preguntaba Pansy. "Me pongo nerviosa cuando lo hace. Pero ¿Por qué me pongo nerviosa. ¿Acaso Malfoy logra ponerme nerviosa con solo una mirada¿Acaso me están sucediendo cosas con Malfoy? No, claro que no. NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE. " Y bruscamente apartó la mirada de aquel rubio de ojos grises que no paraba de observarla. "¡NO!" Y apartó su taza de avena mientras decía:

Chicas, las espero en la puerta. – Luego se marchó, no sin antes percibir la mirada gris de Malfoy que, desde que había llegado al Gran Salón, no se la había quitado de encima.


	4. ¿Peleas o Algo Más?

CAPITULO 4 – ¿Peleas o Algo Más?

Así Pansy siguió esperando a sus amigas en la puerta del Gran Salón hasta que al fin las tres terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba ella.

¿Te sucede algo Pansy? – Pregunto Elana algo preocupada.

¿Por qué te has marchado tan rápidamente del Gran Salón? Ni siquiera habías acabado de desayunar. Continuó Cordelia.

Es por… Malfoy. No podía desayunar tranquila. No mientras él me mira de ese modo. No me sacaba ni por un minuto los ojos de encima. Y… No puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa. No se porque.

Mmm… ¿Me parece a mi o traes loco a ese rubio malo? – Decía Rachel con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. –

Jajaja! Reían las cuatro.

¡Ay! Cállense ya. Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que, si no nos apuramos llegaremos muy tarde a la clase de Transformaciones. – Exclamó Pansy tratando de interrumpir aquel momento que la incomodaba un poco. Unos minutos mas tarde ya se encontraban en la clase de McGonagall, donde (como siempre) se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos. Pansy junto a Rachel. Cordelia y Elana enfrente de estas. Al finalizar la clase, todos se retiraron de la mazmorra. Pansy, Rachel, Elana y Cordelia caminaban por los pasillos juntas, como hace seis años atrás, cuando recién comenzaban a estudiar en el Colegio Hogwarts De Magia y Hechicería. Ellas fueron amigas desde siempre. Incluso solían pasar sus vacaciones juntas y nada ni nadie las pudo separar nunca. Ellas eran amigas de verdad. Se ayudaban en todo, se aconsejaban unas a las otras y se cuidaban mutuamente. Reían, lloraban, cantaban, bailaban, pero siempre juntas. Ellas pensaban que la amistad estaba por sobre todas las cosas y por eso, por más que el tiempo pasaba su amistad nunca se rompía y mucho menos: se perdía...

Así, entre empujones y carcajadas, las cuatro amigas caminaban por aquellos pasillos que tantos recuerdos les traían...

Era una bonita tarde, el sol casi se había escondido y llegaba, de apoco, el encuentro con Malfoy. Deseaba verlo. No sabía de donde salían esas enormes ganas de encontrarse con él otra vez, pero era eso lo que sentía. Reía junto a sus amigas, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Todos abandonaban la Sala Común para dirigirse hacía el Gran Salón donde se encontraron con un gran banquete que se veía completamente delicioso.

¡Que comience la cena! – Exclamó Dumbledore.

Al terminar la cena, las cuatro amigas fueron a su habitación. Pansy se peinó un poco. Luego se despidió de sus amigas y se acercó a la puerta.

¡Suerte con Malfoy! ¡Bésalo esta vez! – Le gritaban entre carcajadas.

¡Ya cállense! – Decía Pansy dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa. – Adiós – Dijo tras cerrar la puerta.

Legaba al sexto piso. Malfoy la esperaba allí, parado.

Al fin llegas. – Exclamó fríamente.

Pues, perdón entonces si te he hecho esperar, Malfoy. – Respondió Pansy dirigiéndole la más fría de todas sus miradas.

Comenzaron su ronda nocturna por aquellos pasillos. Pansy había olvidado completamente que cumplía con su tarea de prefecta en compañía de Draco Malfoy, por lo tanto, estaba tan ensimismada pensando en cosas sin el menor sentido que de repente se tropieza y cae al suelo muy dolida.

¡Que torpe! – Decía Draco mientras reía. - ¿Se puede saber en que cosa venías pensando tanto que hasta llegas al punto de tropezarte sola? ¿Vamos, en que pensabas Parkinson? – Continuó, con su acostumbrado modo de arrastrar las palabras. – ¡Oh! ¡Perdona! Casi olvido que no piensas, ya que tu cerebro no te funciona, claro si es que tienes uno. – Decía Malfoy sin parar de reír.

Pansy, furiosa, se levantó del suelo. Luego le dirigió una mirada completamente fulminante, mientras, apuntándolo con un pálido y delgado dedo exclamó:

Malfoy, escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte. NO TE METAS CON MIGO POR QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS. – Dijo lenta y amenazadoramente, mientras su rostro se acercaba lentamente al de Draco. Sus ojos se tornaron desafiantes.

¿Acaso eso es una amenaza? Interrogó Malfoy. – Pues ¿Sabes? Me meto contigo. Si. ¿Y qué? – Continuó Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

"Que bonita eres Parkinson. Esos labios rojos como el fuego me vuelven loco. Esa mirada fría y amenazadora. Definitivamente, me encanta cuando te enojas"Pensaba Draco encantado con la belleza de aquella bonita muchacha que se encontraba en frente suyo y a la cual no podía dejar de observar. – Después de todo. ¿Qué puedes hacerme tú a mí? – Exclamó Draco interrumpiéndose a si mismo los pensamientos.

Pues ¿Sabes una cosa Malfoy? Aunque tú no lo creas, yo soy capas de hacer muchas cosas, incluso mas de lo que tú puedes llegar a imaginarte. Por lo tanto, como ya he dicho: No te metas conmigo. ¿Entendido? – Continuó Pansy.

Pues. ¿Sabes algo Parkinson? Te pones muy bonita cuando te enojas. – Terminó Draco mientras, aprovechando la distancia que había entre uno y otro, la atrajo hacia si suavemente. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse. Sus labios rozaban cuando de repente...


	5. El Armario de Los Besos

CAPITULO 5 – El Armario de Los Besos

Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse. Sus labios rozaban cuando de repente Pansy grita:

¡Malfoy! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

Vamos, Parkinson. ¿Por qué siempre lo arruinas?

¡Sácame tus manos de encima en este instante! ¡Apártate! – Le dijo Pansy dándole un empujón. Luego comenzó a caminar con paso ligero, dejando atrás a aquel rubio que la ponía tan nerviosa.

"¿Por qué no dejé que me besara? ¡Si lo deseo con todo mí ser! ¡Deseo que me bese hasta dejarme sin aire! No tenía que haber interrumpido aquel momento" Pensaba Pansy. Así, después de caminar y caminar consultó al fin su reloj de mano que marcaba las 10hs de la noche. Todavía quedaban 2 horas. Ella deseaba que en aquel tiempo que todavía restaba por vigilar, Draco la besara. Continuó caminando, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que cuando se encontraba justo muy cerca de un armario de escobas alguien la agarró suavemente por la cintura mientras le decía al oído:

Vamos linda. Déjame besarte.

Pansy descubrió enseguida que se trataba de Malfoy, por aquel perfume tan suyo. No sabía cual era el motivo, pero cuando Draco la tocaba o se encontraba tan cerca de ella sentía que se estremecía de pies a cabeza. No podía creer lo que Draco Malfoy acababa de decirle.

Draco... – Exclamó suavemente al mismo tiempo que se giraba. Quedó, al fin, frente a frente con Malfoy. Se perdió nuevamente en aquel par de preciosos ojos grises.

¿Me dejaras besarte, Parkinson? – Interrogó Draco ansiosamente.

Pues, creo que esto nos ha quedado pendiente. ¿No te parece? – Dijo Pansy mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en su bello rostro.

¿Eso puedo interpretarlo como un sí? – Volvió a interrogar Draco con una de aquellas perfectas sonrisas que solía derretir a más de una chica. Pansy sonriente, asintió con la cabeza para luego tomar entre sus manos el pálido pero perfecto rostro de Malfoy y esperar a que la bese. Draco la atrajo hacia sí, con suavidad. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Una vez más, sus alientos se mezclaban con el deseo. Sus ojos intercambiaban miradas. Sus labios se acercaban hasta que, al fin chocaron suavemente. Sintieron y disfrutaron el dulce sabor de aquel apasionado beso. Sus lenguas eran dos llamas que se complementaban apasionadamente. Era el beso perfecto y, tanto Pansy como Draco lo disfrutaban infinitamente. Al fin Pansy exclamó:

Dra... Draco. – Mientras lentamente separaba su boca de la de él.

¿Qué sucede ahora? – Dijo Draco algo confuso.

Draco. ¿Qué pasaría si nos viera alguien? – Respondió Pansy todavía aferrada a Malfoy.

Tienes razón.

¿Qué te parece si vamos ahí? – Exclamó Pansy señalando el armario de las escobas que estaba muy cerca de ellos. – Creo que allí nadie puede vernos.

Vamos. – Afirmó Draco.

Se dirigieron hacia aquel armario. Al entrar los dos, cerraron la puerta. Era un lugar muy pequeño y había poca distancia entre uno y otro.

Aquí nadie puede molestarnos. – Exclamó satisfecho Draco al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Pansy por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia si una vez más. Una vez más se fundieron en otro prolongado pero apasionado beso. Luego, Draco la acorraló contra la pared (que por cierto no se encontraba nada lejos) y comenzó a besar su cuello. Pansy no pudo evitar estremecerse. Esto no significaba que no le agradaran aquellas caricias provenientes de Malfoy, todo lo contrario: Las disfrutaba infinitamente. Los dos disfrutaban aquel momento. Estuvieron encerrados en el armario durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que Pansy, muy preocupada, se alejó con suavidad de Malfoy y miró exaltada su reloj de mano. Era tarde. No le gustaba en lo absoluto tener que abandonar aquel armario y mucho menos al rubio ojigris.

¡Oh, no! Mira Draco. Son las doce y cuarto. Tenemos que marcharnos ya mismo. ¡Se nos ha pasado la hora! Yo me marcharé por mi parte, tú por la tuya. Si nos ven saliendo de este armario juntos o algo así será sospechoso. – Exclamó la chica decidida y abriendo la puerta. Pero antes de marcharse se volteó con una sonrisa en la cara. Era obvio que no se iría despedirse. Depositó un dulce beso en los finos labios de Draco.

¿Sabes Malfoy? – Exclamó Pansy sin borrar aquella sonrisa. – Besas muy bien. – Se mordió el labio inferior, todavía recordando ese apasionado beso que había sido sin dudas, el mejor de su vida. El beso perfecto. Luego, dejando a Draco adentro cerro la puerta. Se marcho pegando saltitos de alegría.

Tú también besas muy bien, Parkinson. Exclamó Draco al quedar completamente solo dentro del armario. – Tú también.


	6. Una Noche Mas Entre Armarios Y Escobas

CAPITULO 6 – Una Noche Mas Entre Armarios Y Escobas

¡No puedo creerlo, Pansy! – Gritó emocionada Rachel cuando Pansy había acabado de contarles a sus amigas lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás con Malfoy.

A ver si he oído bien. ¿Besaste a Draco Malfoy en un armario de escobas? – Interrogó Elana muy curiosa pero sonriente a la vez. Pansy asintió tímidamente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus pálidas mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado.

¿Y? ¿Qué tal besa? ¿Besa bien? – Preguntó Cordelia acercándose a su amiga con una enorme y pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

Pues... Creo que... Si. – Respondió Pansy tan roja como un tomate.

¡¡Felicitaciones amiga!! – Gritaron Elana, Rachel y Cordelia, orgullosas y corriendo a abrazarla. Y así, en modo de festejo, jugaron una extensa pero divertida guerra de almohadas hasta quedar completamente dormidas las cuatro inseparables amigas...

Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy acababa de llegar a su habitación. Crabbe y Goyle lo esperaban.

¿Qué tal te ha ido, Malfoy? – Preguntaron.

Draco, que llegaba silbando y con el mejor de sus ánimos les respondió:

Estupendamente. Lo pasé muy bien con Parkinson. Ella es muy bonita. Además besa muy bien.

¿La besaste? – Preguntó sorprendido Crabbe.

¿Besaste a Parkinson? – Interrogó luego, Goyle.

Sí, la besé. Pero ¿Qué cosa tiene de raro? ¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto? No es la primera chica que beso. Ella... Bueno, es una de las tantas. – Exclamó Draco, muy orgulloso y riendo. – Pero Pansy es... Interesante. – Dijo Draco, sorprendido de sus propias palabras. Se puso su pijama y se recostó en su cama. Crabbe y Goyle se miraron sorprendidos y luego se acostaron si más.

"Ella es interesante" Pensó Draco, recordando aquel beso y observando el techo. Luego, cerró de apoco sus grises ojos, para minutos después quedarse profundamente dormido.

El día siguiente amaneció frío. Pansy, por sorpresa logró despertarse sin la ayuda de nadie. Bueno, no precisamente de nadie. Lo había echo gracias a su despertador. Mientras se colocaba su túnica despertaba a sus tres amigas.

Elana, Rachel, Cordelia ¡¡¡DESPIERTEN!!! – Gritó Pansy sin compasión alguna.

Bueno. Ya, ya. ¡Basta de gritos, mujer! Aquí no tenemos problemas de oído, escuchamos perfectamente. – Exclamó, enfadada Elana incorporándose en su cama. – ¡Por Merlín!

Una vez que las cuatro amigas estaban listas, partieron a desayunar. En el Gran Salón, durante el desayuno, se enteraron que en una semana se festejaba el Baile de San Valentín y había que asistir, preferentemente, con parejas. Todos los alumnos, entusiasmados, charlaban sobre el tema. Elana, Cordelia y Rachel pensaban con qué apuesto chico podrían concurrir. ¿Y Pansy? Pues, Pansy solo esperaba que una persona la invite. Se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

El día fue como todos los demás: largo y cansador. Sólo que sin tarea. Un verdadero alivio para las cuatro amigas. Al fin llegó la noche. Pansy, se hallaba en su habitación. Estaba arreglándose. Sus amigas insistían con que querían enterarse con detalles todo lo que sucediera en esa noche cuando ella llegara. Pansy se despidió de las tres y se marchó al encuentro con Malfoy. Mejor dicho a realizar su tarea de prefecta.

Llegó, al fin, al piso que debía vigilar. Allí lo encontró. Parado, esperándola. Que apuesto era. Al verlo sintió una especie de nervios mezclados con cosquillas.

¡Malfoy! – Exclamó al fin dejando escapar una enorme sonrisa.

¿Me extrañaste, Parkinson? – Interrogó Draco devolviéndole una sonrisa pícara y mirándola fijamente.

¡¿Qué dices?! Claro... ¡¡Claro que no!! – Respondió Pansy exaltada y sin poder evitar ponerse tan roja como un tomate.

Pues, yo sí. ¿Sabes? – Exclamó Draco con voz suave y mirada provocativa, acercándose hacia ella. Pansy apartó la mirada.

¡Eh! ¿Por qué te pones así? Déjate llevar. Dame un beso. Solo uno ¿Si? – Continuó Malfoy. Pansy no pudo resistirse ni un minuto más ante aquel rubio tan sexy y acabó entregándose. Se dejó llevar por aquellos fuertes brazos que la atraían una vez más hacia si y por ese chico que, muy bien, sabía besar. Otra noche más entre armarios y escobas.


	7. Extraños Sentimientos

CAPITULO 7 – Extraños Sentimientos

5 DIAS DESPUES

Faltaban tan solo dos días para el tan esperado Baile de San Valentín. La mayoría de los alumnos ya habían escogido su pareja. Algunos todavía no, como en el caso de Pansy y Cordelia. A la bella Rachel la había invitado Blaise Zabini y era con él que asistiría. La glamorosa Elana, en cambio, había sido invitada por un apuesto chico de Ravenclaw, llamado Guideon Dalton. Cordelia esperaba esperanzada a que un chico la invitara. Y Pansy temía que Malfoy invitara a otra, en lugar de ella. Cada día que pasaba era una esperanza menos para ella.

A la noche, cuando cumplía con su tarea de prefecta, Draco vuelve a llevarla a aquel armario de escobas. La acariciaba, la besaba. De repente, Pansy, comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas con cada beso, cada caricia. Sentimientos confusos hacia Malfoy. Sentimientos que nunca pensó que llegaría a experimentar junto a él. Eran sentimientos extraños, sentimientos de amor... "¿Estoy enamorándome de Malfoy?"Se preguntó a si misma. "¡Oh, no! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! Tengo que marcharme de aquí, tengo que alejarme de él. Ahora... Ahora necesito pensar, si pensar me hará bien."

Me tengo que ir, Draco. Perdón. – Exclamó al fin. Y alejándose del ojigris, cerró la puerta del armario, dejándolo atónito, para luego comenzar a correr por los fríos y extensos pasillos rumbo a su habitación. "Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. No a mí."

Llegó a su habitación. Tenía la mirada perdida. Sus amigas la esperaban sonrientes, como todas las noches.

¿Qué tal te ha ido? – Preguntó Elana impaciente.

Oh, chicas. ¡Si supieran! Tengo que contarles algo. Algo muy importante. – Respondió.

¡Cuéntanos Pansy! ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Interrogó Rachel, preocupada al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama más cercana y obligaba a Pansy a hacerlo. Una vez que se sentó, Elana y Cordelia también lo hicieron. Entonces, Pansy comenzó a hablar:

Chicas, es Malfoy.

¡¿Qué pasa?! – Exclamaron al unísono.

Pues, creo que...me estoy... Creo que me estoy enamorando de Malfoy. – Dijo tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos. Las tres amigas se miraron sorprendidas, boquiabiertas.

¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – Exclamó Rachel sonriente.

Es claro que desde un principio solo jugábamos. Todo era un juego. Un juego que yo había decidido jugar con él. Un juego que me divertía. Hasta hace unos momentos atrás no sentía ningún tipo de cosas por Malfoy. Pero de repente, comencé a sentir algo extraño en mí. Una mezcla de sentimientos confusos hacia él. Sentimientos de... amor. Esas típicas mariposas en la panza. Temblaba en sus brazos. Me ponía nerviosa estar así con él. Todo cambió. Todo ha cambiado por un tonto juego que se me ocurrió jugar con un chico que tan solo me gustaba para pasarlo bien unos minutos. Pero ya no lo siento así. Comencé a enamorarme de Draco. Lo estoy amando. Me cuesta decirlo porque mis sentimientos han cambiado de un minuto a otro. Pero es lo que siento ahora. Siento que lo estoy amando. ¡¡Me enamoré de Malfoy chicas!! ¡¿Pueden decirme que diablos hacer?!

Pues, yo creo que Malfoy es muy guapo y es obvio que terminarías enamorándote de él. Y claro, no esta mal. Solo es... Raro. No se que decirte Pansy. – Dijo Cordelia mirando a Elana sin saber que decir.

Mira, Pansy. Yo creo que si lo amas, deberías seguir adelante. Nada debe interponerse en tu camino. Si lo quieres, lo conseguirás. Yo se que tú podrás. Si estás enamorada de Malfoy, entonces ¡DISELO! Es fácil amiga, solo te faltaría armarte de valor. – Exclamó Elana muy segura de sus palabras. Tanto Pansy, como Rachel y Cordelia sabían muy bien que si les hacían falta consejos de amor, la mejor persona a la que podían acudir era a Elana. Ella sabía mucho sobre el tema y sus consejos nunca fallaban.

Si, Pansy. Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer. – Asintió Rachel.

Chicas, tienen razón. Eso es lo que haré. Gracias. Muchísimas gracias amigas. ¡Las quiero! – Exclamó feliz al mismo tiempo que las abrazaba a las tres. – Solo tengo que armarme de valor, y decírselo cuando me sienta realmente preparada. ¡Gracias mil gracias! – Dijo sonriente y abrazando cada vez más fuerte a sus fieles amigas.

¡No tienes por que agradecérnoslo! Estamos para ayudarnos y cuidarnos mutuamente. ¿O acaso te olvidas? Para eso somos amigas.


	8. Invitaciones

CAPITULO 8 – Invitaciones

Faltaba tan solo un día para el Baile. Pansy acababa de despertar de un largo y profundo sueño, ya que sus tres amigas la obligaron a hacerlo tirándole gotitas de agua fría en la cara. Se vistieron y se dirigieron al Gran Salón. Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron a tomar su taza de avena con leche. Una vez que acabaron su delicioso desayuno, se dirigieron a la clase de Encantamientos, luego a la clase de Pociones y más tarde a la clase de Adivinación. Cuando se dieron cuenta, el día ya casi terminaba. Se dirigieron a la Sala Común donde descansaron y charlaron varias horas al acabar su tarea. Llegó, al fin, la noche. Se encaminaron hacia el Gran Salón, donde Dumbledore les informó que el día siguiente sería libre, sin clases, sin tarea, para que los alumnos que no tenían vestidos para asistir al Baile, pudieran darse la libertad de comprarlos en Hogsmeade y también tuvieran la posibilidad de encontrar pareja, si es que hasta el momento no la habían elegido. Al acabar la cena Pansy, como todas las noches, se dirigió al sexto piso. Draco la esperaba, como siempre tan lindo...

Parkinson, quiero hablar contigo.

Claro, Malfoy. Dime. – Pansy se ruborizó un poco. ¿Qué cosa le diría Draco?

¿Qué te parece en el armario de escobas?

Claro. – Asintió Pansy y se dirigieron los dos al armario.

Mira, Parkinson, yo... Quería preguntarte si... ¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?

¡Oh! Claro que si. ¡Me gustaría mucho! – Exclamó Pansy muy feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero dándose cuenta que sonaba algo desesperada.

Perfecto. Era solo eso. Mira, te recuerdo que el Baile comienza 9:30. Te espero 9:20 en la puerta del Gran Salón.

Perfecto. Allí estaré.

Ahora, Snape dijo que nuestra tarea de prefectos acababa hoy mismo. Volverán los prefectos anteriores a su puesto, ya que lo nuestro duraba tan solo diez días y bueno, este es el último. Nos felicitó a ambos por el trabajo. Dice que lo hicimos bien. Y también dijo que hoy no vigiláramos. Pero como yo debía decirte si querías ser mi pareja de baile, pues me pareció buena idea esperar hasta ahora. Así que puedes marcharte si quieres, yo lo haré. Adiós Parkinson. – Exclamó depositándole a Pansy un beso en la mejilla y marchándose...

¡¡No puedo creerlo, me invito al baile!! ¡¡Lo hizo, lo hizo!! – Gritaba Pansy sonriente entrando a su habitación, pegando saltitos de alegría.

¡OH! ¿QUE DICES? ¡POR MERLIN! – Gritó Rachel corriendo hacia su amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Te invitó? ¿Malfoy te invitó? – Interrogó Elana.

¡Oh, Pansy! ¡Felicitaciones! – Dijo Cordelia saliendo del baño y acercándose a la recién llegada.

¡Chicas! Creo que esta será la oportunidad perfecta para decirle todo lo que siento por él.

¡Si, Pansy! Claro que lo será. – Exclamó Elana abrazándola.

Tengo noticias Pansy. Kevin Roguers, de Hufflepuff me ha invitado.

Oh, Cordelia. ¡Me alegro! ¿Y qué tal es? ¿Es guapo?

Claro que si. – Respondió ésta sonriéndole.

Pues, yo también tengo otras noticias. No seré más prefecta. Snape dijo que solo duraba diez días y este era el último. Por un lado me alivia. Ya comenzaba a cansarme esto de ser prefecta. Me la pasaba llegando tarde y no dormía casi nada.

Sí, por un lado puede aliviarte. Pero por el otro no creo. No verás a Malfoy todas las noches y olvídate de los armarios de escobas. Pero ¿Sabes? Ahora es muy tarde para estar conversando. Recuerden que mañana debemos comprar nuestros vestidos en Hogsmeade para lucir preciosas en el baile. Mañana nos espera un gran día. ¿No les parece? Lo mejor será que nos acostemos a dormir. – Exclamó Elana.

Y así, las cuatro amigas se acostaron en sus cómodas camas.

Un gran día... – Repitió Pansy por lo bajo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban de apoco a causa del cansancio. En unos minutos, que no fueron muchos, la dulce Pansy quedó profundamente dormida.


	9. El Baile De San Valentín Parte 1

CAPITULO 9 – El Baile De San Valentín

Parte Uno

El día amaneció frío. Pansy, Rachel, Cordelia y Elana estaban vistiéndose. Se abrigaron bien para no sufrir tanto el frío al salir. Cuando al fin se prepararon, bajaron al Gran Salón a desayunar. Cuando acabaron su taza de avena, se juntaron con los demás alumnos y profesores y salieron del castillo, donde se encontraban los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade. Las cuatro amigas subieron juntas al carruaje y, observaban el castillo de Hogwarts a medida que se iban alejando de apoco. Durante el viaje charlaron sobre como serían los modelos de vestidos que podrían escoger. Hasta que los carruajes se detuvieron. Ya habían llegado.

¡Al fin llegamos! – Exclamó Elana bajando del transporte.

¡Sí, vamos a ver los vertidos! – Dijo Cordelia entusiasmada. Luego de caminar y caminar buscando una tienda con vestidos apropiados para cada una, encontraron al fin una enorme y lujosa tienda llamada "Formal Dress"donde entraron sin pensarlo dos veces. En la vidriera mostraban unos preciosos vestidos llenos de volados y flores que venían en conjunto con collares de perlas, guantes finos, zapatos, y montones de cosas más que se podían necesitar para lucir preciosa en una noche de fiesta. Las cuatro amigas, una vez dentro de la tienda, se separaron cada una por su parte buscando vestidos de su gusto. No podían decidirse. ¡Eran tantos! Y todos eran preciosos. Luego de pensar y pensar, cada una se decidió. Pansy encontró el vestido perfecto para ella: Precioso, único, original y adecuado. Muy elegante. Color verde oscuro que era sin dudas el color favorito de Pansy. Tenía detalles en color plateado. Un pequeño moño atrás. Abajo, al final del vestido, se lucían unas preciosas, pequeñas y plateadas flores. Era el vestido perfecto para una Slytherin como ella. Los zapatos eran de taco alto y del mismo color que los detalles del vestido. Cordelia escogió un vestido rojo. Muy sensual, con un escote en forma de v. le quedaba muy sexy. Elana, eligió un precioso vestido. Parecía de cuentos de hadas. Era, al igual que ella, muy glamoroso. Para Elana el glamour era lo principal en todo, y por eso escogió aquel vestido. Estaba lleno de volados. Era el vestido perfecto para Elana. Rachel, en cambio, escogió un vestido entallado, algo más censillo pero no dejaba de ser sexy. Color azul marino. Rachel amaba ese color y le quedaba perfectamente. Luego de pagarlos todos, salieron de aquella gran tienda muy satisfechas y contentísimas por sus vestidos. Siguieron paseando y comprando de collares, anillos, aretes, pulseras y sobre todo zapatos, para lucir esplendidas. Caminaban llenas de bolsas por la cantidad de cosas que habían comprado. Hicieron una pausa en una heladería, para disfrutar de un delicioso helado juntas y cuando consultaron su reloj se apuraron a regresar junto a los profesores y demás alumnos, para regresar a Hogwarts. Subieron a los carruajes. El paseo había llegado su fin.

Eran las ocho de la noche. En una hora y media comenzaba el Baile de San Valentín. Pansy, Elana, Rachel y Cordelia se hallaban en su habitación maquillándose y poniéndose hermosas para el baile. Rachel, le hizo un peinado a Pansy con un hechizo de belleza. Su cabello corto y negro, que siempre era muy lacio, esta noche lucía con bucles armadísimos y pequeños brochecitos verdes que hacían juego con su vestido. Una vez acabado el peinado, comenzó Rachel, con el maquillaje. Coloreó sus pálidas mejillas de rosa claro y sus labios los pintó de rojo. Ya que su piel era muy blanca el rojo resaltaba mucho en su rostro. Arqueó sus pestañas y pintó sus ojos de color verde. Al terminar el maquillaje, Pansy quedó realmente precisísima. Estaba hermosa. Como sus amigas ya habían acabado con el maquillaje, ya se habían colocado sus vestidos, ya se habían hecho un peinado y al igual que Pansy, lucían hermosas, decidieron bajar al Gran Salón, donde era la fiesta. El reloj marcaba las 9:15. Se apresuró, junto a sus amigas a bajar. En el camino, Rachel se encontró con Blaise Zabini y se marchó con él luego de despedirse. Mas tarde Cordelia se perdió con Kevin Roguers. Elana se fue sonriente al encuentro con Guideon Dalton que la esperaba en las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta del Gran Salón, Pansy al fin, lo encontró. Estaba allí, esperándola. Todavía no la había visto. Estaba guapísimo. El traje de gala le quedaba espectacular. Al fin la vio. La observó con una sonrisa perfecta en la cara. Pansy pensaba que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, algo tímida. No dejaba de mirarla. Ella se acercó al fin y quedó a pocos centímetros de él.

Estás... preciosa – Le dijo suavemente Draco al oído.

Gra... Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien. – Dijo sonriéndole, a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas y no era precisamente por el maquillaje.


	10. El Baile De San Valentín Parte 2

CAPITULO 10 – El Baile De San Valentín

Parte Dos

Las puertas del Gran Salón estaban abiertas. Los alumnos ya se encontraban dentro, bailando. Pansy, pensó que sus amigas estaban seguramente perdidas unas de otras entre toda esa gente, bailando y disfrutando junto a sus parejas. Draco la miró y con un gesto, le pidió su mano. Pansy la estrechó y él la tomo suavemente y juntos entraron al Gran Salón. Una vez dentro, Pansy observó encantada a su alrededor. El Salón estaba decoradísimo. En las largas mesas yacía un gran banquete con todo tipo de bombones y dulces con forma de corazón. En el medio del Salón una bola de boliche con forma de cupido giraba y proyectaba luces de colores por todas partes. Había globos rojos y blancos con forma de corazón por las paredes y el suelo estaba cubierto con pétalos de rosa que caían del techo mágico. Los alumnos bailaban al compás de la música de las brujas de Macbeth. El Salón lucía precioso. Muy romántico. Draco la observó y luego le dijo:

Parkinson...–

Mejor dime Pansy. – Lo interrumpió sonriente la preciosa Slytherin.

Muy bien, Pansy. ¿Quieres bailar? – Exclamó el rubio divertido dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que volvía loca a cualquier chica (En este caso, a Pansy Parkinson.)

¡Oh, Caro! Me gustaría mucho, Draco. ¡Oh, perdón! Mejor dicho Malfoy.

Déjalo así. "Draco" esta bien. – Exclamó y tomando su brazo, la sacó a bailar. Bailaron y bailaron todo tipo de música. Estaban muy divertidos, entre risas, cervezas de manteca, jugo de calabaza y deliciosos dulces con forma de corazón. Pansy nunca pensó que aquella noche se divertiría tanto con Draco Malfoy. Ahora, que lo veía así, tan divertido, más se enamoraba y no quería, por nada del mundo, separarse de él aquella noche. Para ella no era tan solo una noche como cualquier otra, era sin dudas la mejor de toda su vida. Justo en ese instante, la música cambia su ritmo, para tornarse lenta y romántica. La voz del rubio interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Pansy, bailemos este lento. – Exclamó Draco mirándola con aquellos ojitos grises que la derretían.

De acuerdo. – Exclamó Pansy sonriéndole.

Y así Draco tomó suavemente su cintura. Pansy rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y bailaron lentamente, muy juntitos uno del otro. Pansy, enseguida se perdió en aquel par de preciosos ojos grises, que hasta hace un rato eran algo fríos, pero dejaron de serlo, para tornarse cálidos y tiernos. Se sentía muy segura en sus brazos. Pensó que este sería un buen momento para declararle su amor.

Draco...

¿Qué sucede, Pansy? – Exclamó Malfoy algo sorprendido.

Tengo... Tengo que decirte algo.

Pero ¿Ahora?

Si, Draco. – Dijo Pansy suavemente.

De... De acuerdo. Dime. – Exclamó Draco observándola, atento. Pansy miró para ambos lados. Todos alrededor bailaban abrazados, perdidos cada uno en su mundo. Luego lo miró otra vez y comenzó:

Draco... Yo. – Hubo una pausa. Luego continuó. – Yo... Estoy enamorada de ti, Draco. Yo se que todo lo que sucedió durante nuestra tarea de prefectos, era tan solo un juego para ti. Para mí también lo fue al principio. Pero... Pero luego me empezaron a pasar cosas contigo. Traté de mentirme. De hacerme creer que por ti no sentía absolutamente nada. Pero fue imposible. Era mas que obvio que estaba comenzando a enamorarme. – Draco abrió la boca para exclamar algo pero Pansy lo impidió posando un dedo en sus labios.

Ssshh... No hables. No digas nada, no hace falta. No espero respuesta alguna. Sólo déjame vivir, sentir este momento junto a ti. Con eso me basta. Quiero poder sentirte cerca esta noche. Disfrutar este momento que para mi, es sin dudas, el más hermoso de mi vida. – Y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, cerró lentamente sus ojos, para luego de unos segundos, exclamar:

Te amo, Draco. Te amo con locura...


	11. Mal Entendidos

CAPITULO 11 – Mal Entendidos

Draco regresaba a su habitación muy cansado, pero feliz a la vez, ya que había tenido una noche divertidísima. Sus gordos amigos, Crabbe y Goyle, estaban dentro ya, debido a que no habían conseguido pareja y como se aburrieron de comer y comer en la fiesta, decidieron quedarse en su habitación, no sin antes guardarse en los bolsillos cantidades de dulces.

Buenas noches. – Dijeron Crabbe y Goyle.

Buenas noches. – Saludó Draco

¿Y? ¿Cómo te ha ido con Parkinson?

¿De verdad les interesa saber?

Claro que si Malfoy. Cuéntanos.

De acuerdo. – Exclamó Draco y dejándose caer en su cama les contó todo lo sucedido con Pansy.

¡¿Que Parkinson está enamorada de ti?! – Exclamó Goyle exaltado.

¿Y? ¿Qué le has dicho tú? Supongo que algo le dijiste.

Pues, no exactamente. Ella lo impidió. No quiso que le diga nada al respecto.

Ella... Pues, ya sabes. ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Goyle abriendo muy grande los ojos.

¿Sabes? No lo se. Desde que me dijo lo que sentía por mí, comencé a verla de otra manera, con otros ojos. Esta noche me sentí muy a gusto con ella, nunca me había divertido tanto con una chica. Es la primera vez que una mujer me hace sentir tan bien. Es como si ella me transmitiera... Paz. Sí. Una paz que nunca antes me la transmitió nadie. Es extraño... Comencé a sentir algo extraño por ella. No se lo que me sucede con Pansy. Quizá sea... Sea amor. – Exclamó Draco confundido, acercándose lentamente a la ventana y observando el cielo a través de ella. – No lo se...– Y sus profundos ojos grises se perdieron en cada estrella, como esperando de ellas una respuesta.

Al día siguiente, Pansy caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de alumnos, sola y pensativa. No sabía si lo de la noche anterior había estado bien, si realmente era el momento adecuado para decirle a Malfoy todo lo que sentía. Quizá el sentía lo mismo por ella. O quizá... Quizá no. No lo sabía. Pero de algo si que estaba muy segura: Lo amaba. Amaba a Draco Malfoy con locura.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al oír voces cerca. "Pensé que estaba sola. ¿Quién más puede estar por aquí?" –Pensó. "Quizá sea un profesor." Y, siguiendo las voces, comenzó a caminar más ligero. Nadie. Siguió buscando. Algo la impulsaba a seguir aquellas voces. Dobló por el pasillo y... No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente a la vez que una gruesa lágrima rodaba lentamente por su pálida mejilla.

Vamos Draquito, ven. Dame un beso.

No Willow, basta. No quiero besarte. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Además pueden vernos.

¿Quién? ¿Quién puede vernos? Aquí no hay nadie. Están todos en su Sala Común. Aquí solo estamos tú y yo. Vamos, no me hagas rogar. ¿Si? – Exclamó la castaña muchacha excedida en maquillaje, acorralándolo contra la pared. – Es solo un beso. No te cuesta nada. Solo me lo das y luego te dejo ir.

¿Acaso no lo has oído? ¿Debo repetírtelo? No quiero besarte. Suéltame. Aléjate Willow.

No sin antes darte un beso. – Exclamó acercando rápidamente su rostro al de Draco. Lo besó apasionadamente. Draco no correspondía. Luego de unos segundos logró, al fin, safarse de aquella chica. Se limpió la boca y miró a un costado para ver si alguien los había visto. Pero ya era tarde. Pansy lo miraba con dolor tapándose la boca mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Retrocedió. Comenzó a correr. Draco, luego de mirar a Willow con odio, la siguió. Logró alcanzarla. La tomó por el brazo y la giró hacía él. Tomó suavemente su mentón y levantó su rostro. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Secó cada una de ellas y le dijo:

Pansy... No llores.

Suéltame, Draco. – Le respondió ella y safándose de él comenzó a correr. Mientras las lágrimas caían, ella dejaba atrás a un triste y arrepentido Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué diablos le sucede a esa descerebrada? ¡Lloraba como si alguien hubiese muerto! – Exclamó una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que Draco reconoció inmediatamente.

Mira, Willow. En primer lugar – Dijo Draco furioso dándose media vuelta. – No le hables así a Pansy. Aquí la única descerebrada eres tú. Y en segundo lugar, NO ME BUSQUE NUNCA MÁS. ¿Lo has entendido? ¿O debo repetírtelo? NUNCA MÁS. – Y, dejándola boquiabierta se marchó con paso decidido.


	12. No Me Hace Bien

CAPITULO 12 – No Me Hace Bien

Pansy Parkinson se hallaba frente a la gran ventana de su habitación. Observaba el cielo salpicado de estrellas con melancolía. Le venían a la mente todas las imágenes vividas en el día. Horribles imágenes que la herían al recordar: Draco besándose con Willow Coss.

¡Maldita rata de laboratorio! ¡Hufflepuff tenía que ser! ¡La odio, la odio, la odio! – Exclamó mientras se secaba las lágrimas. De repente escucha las voces de sus amigas atrás suyo.

Vamos, Pansy. Vienes llorando toda la noche. – Dijo Rachel suavemente abrazándola y secando sus lágrimas.

Si, Pansy. Deja ya de llorar. – Exclamó Elana dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada y tomando su mano con suavidad.

¡Maldita Hufflepuff! Mañana mismo la aplastaré como a un gusano. Siempre hace lo mismo con todos los chicos. Yo creo que ya se besó a todo Hogwarts. Pero no le quedarán ganas de coquetear con los chicos de mis amigas. ¡Ya verás maldita Coss! – Dijo Cordelia furiosa apretando sus puños.

No Cordelia, no. Déjalo así. Tú no te preocupes. No hagas nada. Ya nada vale la pena... – Exclamó Pansy entre sollozos para segundos después romper nuevamente en llanto.

Oh, Pansy. No por favor. Ya no llores ¿Si? Duerme. Trata de dormir un poco. – Y llevándola hacia la cama, Rachel deposita un dulce besito en su frente. Luego le dice:

Malfoy no merece tus lágrimas. No las merece, Pansy. Trata de olvidar. Trata de dormir. ¿Si? Duerme, que mañana será otro día.

Draco Malfoy por más que daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, no podía lograr dormir. Algo lo inquietaba. Ese algo más que algo, era alguien y ese alguien era: Pansy Parkinson. Le partió el alma verla así. No sabía porqué, pero tan solo el hecho de verla llorar y más por su culpa lo había destruido. No dejaba de pensarla. La había lastimado. Pero claro que no había sido su intención. El nunca quiso hacerle ni el más mínimo daño. No a ella. Todo había sido por la culpa de Willow. Sí. Ella tenía toda la culpa. Era una niña fastidiosa que en su vida no significaba más que problemas.

Maldita Willow. – Exclamó por lo bajo, enfadado. – Maldigo aquel día en que entró en mi vida. Desde entonces no ha hecho más que causarme problemas. Pero ahora ella no importa. Ahora lo único que me importa es Pansy. Si. Debo hablar con ella cuanto antes. – Y cerrando lentamente sus grises ojos quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente Pansy caminaba junto a sus amigas por los pasillos. No lucía feliz ni tampoco triste. Solo pensativa. Elana, Rachel y Cordelia charlaban y le hacían preguntas a Pansy, la cual no se percataba en lo absoluto de que le hablaban.

Está muy extraña. – Exclamó muy bajo Cordelia con tono preocupado.

¿Y a ti que te parece? Claro que está extraña. Después de lo que le sucedió con Malfoy, es claro que se encuentre así. Entiéndanla. – Dijo Rachel mirando a Pansy.

Sí, pobre Pansy. – Intervino Elana.

Oye, Pansy. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Exclamó Rachel suavemente acercándose a la interrogada.

No. No chicas. No estoy bien. – Respondió ésta.

Bien. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? – Interrogó una vez más Rachel.

Si. Si, pueden ayudarme. ¿Podrían dejarme sola un momento? Necesito pensar. Solo un instante. ¿Si? ¿No se enojan?

No, claro que no. Nosotras... Bueno nos marchamos. – Exclamó Elana haciendo señas a sus amigas para que se marcharan.

Bueno. Pues, ya sabes. Si necesitas algo estaremos en la Sala Común. – Dijo Rachel.

Gracias chicas. – Terminó Pansy esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada.

A los pocos segundos sus amigas ya estaban alejándose por aquel pasillo. Continuó caminando sin rumbo alguno. Tan solo se alejaba tratando de olvidar. Tratando de despejar su mente. De repente escucha una voz a sus espaldas. Aquella voz que al escuchar, hacía que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

Parkinson, puedo... ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Sí. Definitivamente era Malfoy. Se volteó. Luego exclamó:

Dra... Draco. – No sabía que decir. Estaba como paralizada. Luego dijo rápidamente: - No. No puedo. Debo irme. – No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía rompería en llanto. No quería que eso sucediera. No quería que la viera llorar una vez más. – Adiós, Draco. – Exclamó volteándose y comenzando a caminar.

¡¡¡Pansy!!! Tengo que hablarte. Debes escucharme. Por favor, escúchame. – Exclamó Draco desesperado, alcanzándola, tomándola del brazo y dándola vuelta para que de ese modo, quedara enfrente de él otra vez.

¡¡¡Draco!!! – Gritó Pansy, mirándolo desesperadamente. - ¿No te das cuenta, acaso? Esto, Draco... No me hace bien. Estoy sufriendo mucho. No te culpo a ti. Pero debo alejarme. Ya no quiero sufrir más. No... No me hace bien. – Exclamó a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían y una gruesa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Giró una vez más sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar con rapidez, alejándose de apoco de Draco Malfoy que la observaba con una tristeza inconfundible en los ojos.


	13. No Quiero Perderte

CAPITULO 13 – No Quiero Perderte

Draco Malfoy entró furioso a su habitación.

¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no quiere escucharme? – Gritaba al mismo tiempo que pateaba con todas sus fuerzas cualquier objeto que se le cruzaba por el camino. – Yo no quise hacerle mal... – Continuó.

¡Hey! ¡Hey, Malfoy! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué entraste así, tan enfadado? – Draco continuó pateando la mesa de luz, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Crabbe.

¡Hey, Malfoy! Tranquilízate. – Exclamó Goyle algo preocupado, poniéndose de pie y tratando de calmar a Draco que estaba totalmente salido de sus casillas. – Malfoy, deja de patear todos los muebles de la habitación. Trata de calmarte y cuéntanos que te sucede. – Continuó Goyle dirigiendo a Draco hacia la cama y haciéndole señas para que se sentara. Se sentó. Draco hizo lo mismo. El rubio se agarraba la cabeza entre las manos. Después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio (que ayudaron a Draco a que se tranquilizara un poco) exclamó despacio y casi en silencio:

Es por Pansy. Ella... Bueno, ayer me encontró a mí junto a Willow Coss besándonos en el pasillo. Yo no quería besarla. Claro que no. Pero ella lo hizo igual. Ya saben como es Willow. Ya le dije más de mil veces que no quiero saber absolutamente nada más con ella. Me tiene cansado, no me deja en paz. Aquel día le dejé las cosas bien claras. Le dije que no vuelva a buscarme nunca más en su vida. Cuando Willow me besó yo me safé de ella pero era tarde. Cuando vi a un costado... Pansy estaba observándonos. Ella... Tenía lo ojos llenos de lágrimas. Intenté explicarle, pero se niega a escucharme. Le hice mucho mal. La lastimé demasiado.

Malfoy, tú nunca... Bueno, ya sabes. Nunca antes te oímos hablar así.

¿Sabes por qué, Crabbe? Porque nunca antes sentí lo que siento ahora por Pansy. Es... Extraño. Pero a la vez maravilloso. Ahora lo arruiné. Todo está perdido. Ella está sufriendo por mi culpa. Pero yo no quise... Lo último que haría en mi vida sería lastimarla. Porque yo...La amo. Si, amo a Pansy Parkinson con locura.

Mira, Malfoy. Yo no se mucho acerca del amor, pero creo que lo que te diré ahora te servirá no solo hoy, sino para toda la vida. Si la amas, no la dejes ir. No la pierdas, no dejes que el tiempo pase. Habla con ella, porque luego te arrepentirás. Ve y búscala. Ese es mi consejo. – Dijo Goyle ruborizándose un poco, pero muy seguro de sus palabras.

¿Sabes, Goyle? Tienes razón. No quiero perderla. No voy a perderla. Voy a buscarla ahora mismo. Ella tiene que escucharme. – Exclamó Draco decidido y con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Crabbe, Goyle... Gracias por escucharme. Goyle, gracias por el consejo. Te lo agradezco. – Continuó muy feliz y abrazando a sus amigos que se sorprendieron por el gesto. Nunca antes Malfoy había estado tan feliz y, mucho menos, los había abrazado. Nunca antes lo habían visto sonreír de aquella manera. – Adiós, Crabbe. Adiós, Goyle. Y gracias, muchas gracias. – Y acercándose a la puerta exclamó muy bajo: – No voy a perderla. – Luego de unos segundos despareció por aquella puerta con rapidez.

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sentada apoyando su espalda sobre la copa de un árbol observando el precioso lago que se hallaba enfrente suyo. Su mirada era triste. Las lágrimas seguían humedeciendo su bello rostro. Estaba pensando, metida en un mundo lleno de dolor, cuando de repente siente muy cerca suyo una voz, pero no cualquier voz. Una voz especial, una voz que ella conocía muy bien. La voz de Draco Malfoy.

No... No llores, Pansy. Yo... He venido a hablar contigo. Necesito hablarte. No quiero que huyas otra vez. – Exclamó el rubio sentándose al lado de ella. – ¿Vas a escucharme? ¿Prometes que no te marcharás esta vez? – Continuó mientras tomaba suavemente el mentón de la chica y secaba con sus dedos las lágrimas que resbalaban de aquel precioso rostro. – ¿Lo prometes? – Interrogó nuevamente, mirándola de frente con sus profundos y grises ojos. Pansy asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Mira, Pansy. Yo se que te he lastimado y se también que no te lo merecías. Pero escúchame. Aquella tarde, en la que me encontraste besándome con Willow en los pasillos... Yo no quise hacerlo. Me negué. Pero ella de repente me besó. Yo estoy cansado de ella. No la quiero adentro de mi vida. Ya se lo dije más de mil veces. Ella no significa nada para mí. Ella... Willow era mi novia antes. Nunca me gustó de verdad. Solo estuve saliendo con ella por diversión. Luego me cansé. No me dejaba en paz un segundo. Le dije que terminemos con aquella relación. Parece que ella no lo puede entender todavía. No lo se. Ella... ¡Esta loca! Cada vez que me ve se pone así. Ya le he dicho que no... – Pero no pudo continuar. Pansy, que hasta el momento había estado observando aquel precioso lago, lo miró y exclamó...


	14. Confesiones

CAPITULO 14 – Confesiones

Draco, yo... No entiendo. ¿Por qué me dices esto a mí? Si no soy más que una chica más de las tantas en tu vida. Solo jugaste conmigo. Yo también lo hice y lo acepto. Fue solo un juego. Pero yo terminé enamorándome. Me enamoré del chico equivocado. ¡Bueno! Pero ya. No te culpo. Tú eres un... Hombre. Eres Malfoy. Yo fui la tonta que se enamoró. Solo eso. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Acaso que Malfoy se enamore de mí? ¡Imposible! Estuve ciega. Pero ya pasó. No te gastes en explicarme nada. Ya te lo he dicho. No me hace bien. Esto no me hace bien. Solo te pido que te alejes de mí. Solo eso. He decidido no sufrir más. Y para eso te tienes que alejar. Pero tú vuelves a explicarme esto. No se que es lo que tanto quieres que entienda.

Quiero que entiendas que yo nunca quise hacerte mal. Porque sería lo último que haría en mi vida. ¿Y sabes por qué? – Exclamó el rubio tomando el rostro de Pansy con sus manos. – Porque te amo. Si, Pansy. Yo también te amo. Te amo con locura. ¿Y sabes una cosa? No quiero perderte. Tú me has cambiado. Contigo aprendí. Tú me enseñaste lo que es el amor. Aquella noche en la que me dijiste que me amabas, yo sentí algo extraño hacía ti. Algo que jamás en mi vida había sentido por nadie. Y aunque no me di cuenta a tiempo, ese sentimiento extraño que sentí hacia ti tenía nombre. Su nombre es amor. El sentimiento más bello de todos. Aquel que nunca pude experimentar con nadie. Pero contigo si pude hacerlo. Y por eso no quiero perderte por nada del mundo. Junto a ti soy feliz y por eso no quiero que te alejes de mí nunca más. Te amo Pansy. –

Draco miró a Pansy con un brillo especial en los ojos. Ella notó que no era el mismo. Ya no era el chico sin sentimientos que alguna vez conoció. Aquella mirada fría había cambiado completamente para tornarse cálida y tierna.

Te amo, Pansy. No quiero verte así. No quiero que continúes mal por lo de Willow. Ella no significa nada para mí. ¿Me crees? – Y acarició con suma suavidad su mejilla. Ella asintió con la cabeza a la vez que una pequeña y dulce sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios. – Quiero que sepas que junto a ti ya nada me importa. Lo único que me importa ahora eres tú. Quiero ser feliz a tu lado y que el mundo ya no exista cuando estamos juntos. Solo tú y yo y nadie más. Te amo y no quiero perderte nunca más. –

Draco... Yo también te amo. – Exclamó Pansy que lo miraba sorprendida. Todavía no podía creer las palabras que surgían e la boca de Draco. Pansy lo observó. Amaba sus ojos grises. Siempre inconscientemente acababa perdiéndose en ellos. Eran los ojos más bellos que había visto jamás. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse. Pansy tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos y éste rodeó su cintura. Se fundieron en un prolongado beso. Un beso lleno de pasión, lleno de amor. Cada vez sus cuerpos se fueron inclinando más hacia el suelo hasta que acabaron acostados en el, sobre el pasto. Continuaron besándose. Parecía nada importarles. Y así siguieron con aquel beso, que parecía no acabar jamás. Se besaron hasta el cansancio. Hasta que, cuando sintieron que el aire se les acababa, se quedaron quietos. Muy juntitos uno del otro, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas. Se incorporaron y quedaron una vez más sentados y apoyados sobre la copa del precioso árbol. Pansy apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco. Estuvieron así, durante mucho tiempo, abrazados. Hasta que Draco exclamó:

Pansy... Tengo que preguntarte una cosa. Quieres... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¡Claro que si no quieres está bien! Lo entiendo. –

¡Hey, hey! Draquito. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero ser tu novia? ¡Tontito, claro que si! – Dijo Pansy con una sonrisita. Draco no pudo contenerse. Le encantaba cuándo sonreía así. No pudo contenerse y sin pensarlo más, la tomó suavemente y depositó en sus rojos labios, un dulce y tierno besito.

Draco... Quiero que sepas que nada en este mundo me hace más feliz que tenerte a mi lado.

Te amo, preciosa. – Le dijo al oído. Luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos y notó que una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla.

Amor, ¿Por qué lloras? – Exclamó preocupado y con los ojos muy abiertos mientras secaba con suavidad aquella lágrima.

Lloro de felicidad...

★.•.•_Y así continuaron por siempre_

_Nunca nadie los pudo separar_•.•.★

★.•.• _Estaban metidos en un mundo_

_Que solo dos ellos podía habitar_•.•.★

★.•.•_Un mundo donde la tristeza no existía_

_Donde solo había lugar para la felicidad•_.•.★

★.•.•_Un mundo propio de ellos_

_Donde nadie más pudo entrar jamás_•.•.★

★.•.•_Un mundo donde la felicidad era eterna_

_Y el amor lo era todo_•.•.★

★.•.•_Un mundo que ellos mismos_

_Supieron inventar_•.•.★

_FIN_


	15. Nota de Autora

Hola!! Bueno esto es para agradecerles a aquellos que leyeron mi fic y lo siguieron desde el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado muchisimo. No sean muy duros con los reviews! No tengo mucha experiencia con esto de los fics, simplemente quize hacer uno de esta pareja que tanto me gusta y luego decidi subrirla aquí para porder compartirla con aquellos que se interesen.

Les pido que opinen sobre el fic, me gustaria mucho ya que me haría mejorar mis faltas, porque, vuelvo a repetir, soy principiante en esto y, a aquellos que puedan ayudarme o calificarme se los agradecería. Me emocionaría mucho, porque tendría la posibilidad de mejorar un poco más.

Este es el segundo fic que invento.

Espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado!!

Besitos!

Miss Feltoneana


End file.
